Here comes goodbye
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: As hard as they try the team cant save everyone most importantly one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first full fanfiction thanks to all those who have helped me out on here. Please review constructive criticism always helps and good comments are amazing thanks :) Sarahloulabellx enjoy!**

_**Flash**_

_As Reid felt the gun pointing to his head he could not help but feel relieved his team mates would be spared even if it meant he might not be he hoped they would understand why he sacraficed himself and that they should never feel guilty he just hoped someone would tell his mother and not leave it to the nurses to inform her._

"_Reid is being held at a warehouse on fornag street we know he is injured but to what extent we are not sure, we are also not sure whether the UN sub is still there no one does anyhring stupid we keep our vests on at all times and armed at all times we will get him back" As Hotch spoke no one seemed to relax they had all been there when the first video had been sent then when the phone call was recieved. No one knew exactley what state their freind and youngest brother was in all not addmitting it but most fearing the worst. _

_Morgan was the first out of the Suv followed closley by Hotch then Rossi then Prentiss as Rossi and Prentiss went around back the two leaders ran staright for the giant double doors sliding open erelly easy they peered inside guns at the ready torches out but still no sign of Reid. As they began to search around the room for anything Hotch found a set of laders leading from a trap door into what looked like a beer celler or basement Hotch silently signalled for the others to follow putting into effect their orders each followed suit covering each other until all four were in the basment staring in horror at the scence infornt._

_The Un sub had hold of a bloody reid by the scruff of his neck Reid was standing their half consensus but their eyes were all drawen to the gun being pointed to Reids temple. "Ah you must be the rest of the team see I told you Dr Reid you may be right that they came but once again to late" mused The Un sub "Why are you doing this what has Spencer ever done to you?" Asked Hotch he was determined not to let Reid get hurt anymore "Ah you see you really dont get it do you Agent even after the clues I left you well I wonder do you remember over 7 years ago do you remember the serial killer the one that hunted down single mothers while their own children were in the house, well Agent your team guessed that my Mother Yvonne Blackman would be next but insted of ringing or sending someone there you all decided to play the hero and drive there yourself even though you were over an hour away, but when you arrived what did you find Agent?" asked the Un sub "well we could never" "No agent you will not be talking yourselves out of this one, what did you find?" Hotch could see he was getting angry and he knew he would probably take his anger out on Reid Hotch could not let that happen "Okay well when we entered the house we found the younger women dead and her 12yr old son tied up in the laundry closet" explained Hotch "Well done Agent if you had been earlier you could have saved her even just rung, but now your going to know how much pain it causes to lose someone because you ran out of time" explained the Un sub pushing the safety from the gun he pushed it closer to Reids temple but before anyone could react Reid had used his bounded arms as a ram and ramed the Unsub in the chest he stumbled backward shocked. _

_However before anyone on the team could do anything a loud "BANG" rang out followed by a chorous of three more "Bangs"**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Un sub was lying on the floor clearly dead wth three bullet holes now seeping blood through his shirt but as everyone turned their attention to the man they had come to save they quickly realised where the first bullet had been aimed at and hit Reid was stood looking bewildered staring at his chest and the blood quickly seeping through his shirt everything then seemed to turn to slow motion. All of the team ran forward although Hotch was there first catching a falling Reid before he landed on the ground and lying him softly on the ground removing his jumper Hotch began to try and stop the bleeding " Reid stay with me don't close your eyes REID listen to me help is on the way!" Shouted the unit cheif trying to keep the youngest member of the team from leaving them. Rossi began to sort the rest of the team out sending Prentiss to go and wait for Paramedics while he, Hotch and Morgan attempted to help Reid. _

"_Help is here Hotch you need to move, HOTCH" Shouted Morgan as the paramedics came into the basment putting a reasurring hand on both mens shoulders Rossi moved them both out of the way . "Someone needs to call the others" mumured Hotch refurring to JJ and Garcia he quickly moved out from the basment. "Dr Reid you need to stay with us we are going to give you something for the pain, I think hes going into shock hes sevierly dehidrated and has numeros injurys worst of which being the gunshot wound and multipul stab wounds we need to get him to the hospital now, he is very unresponsive however so could someone please try to explain to him what is going on but hurry?" explained the female pharamedic to Rossi and Morgan. Morgan stepped forward and crouched down taking hold of Reids cold hand he looked him in the eyes making sure that Reid could see him "Reid its Morgan listen to me you need to be prepared the pharamedics need to move you to get you to the hospital they are going to give you some drugs to help the pa..." Morgan didnt get to finish as Reid being to shake his head "NNNNooooo...Drugs...please Morgan noo dont let them" he chocked out tears slipping from his eyes "ssssh Reid its okay kid they wont hurt you Ill be here the whole time just hold on a little longer please kid you cant leave us yet" explained Morgan but his heart nearly faltered when Reids eyes began to close. "Reid REID stay with us kid!" Shouted Morgan and Rossi "Dr Reid stay awake can you hear me?" asked the male paramedic, Reids hand and whole body went limp "REID!" Exclaimed Morgan searching for a pulse the paramedics quickly found that it was barley there, their efforts to stop the bleeding were not working and he had now lost a lot of blood . "Hes going into cardiac arrest!" explained one of the paramedics "sir please we need space step back please" called the other but Morgan sat still staring at his younger brother "please please stay with us Reid you can fight this" he whispered "Morgan let go of him the paramedics need to get to him now" explained Rossi gently but firmly pulling Morgan away._


	3. Chapter 3

_Starting CPR 1...2...3..." shouted the female paramedic "whats going on" asked Hotch sounded as if he had just been punched right in the gut. "Checking the vitals...(everyone seemed to hold their breath)...Still nothing" answered the other Paramedic. _

_Time seemed to slow it felt like hours had passed until one of the paramedics spoke up again "How long has it been?" she asked her college Morgan looked to Rossi who was looking solom "no" he thought to himself "this cant be it please come on Reid"."around 16 minutes hes still unresponsive no pulse" explained the male paramedic looking at his college while shacking his head. "A believe we should call it" replied the female sadly, she couldn't help but feel sorry for them all the DR seemed so young. "Im sorry" she explained "we have to stop he is gone". "Noo he can't be please we have to do something he cant be gone" exclaimed Morgan tears falling freely down his face. "Im sorry" said the male "but there is nothing more we can do, im afraid, Time of death 8:39pm 3/7/10." Everything seemed to have been taken out of Morgan he sunk to his knees staring at the pale lifeless body of his best freind and younger brother. Rossi stood behind him placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder he could not quite believe it all he had been sure when they had found the Un subs address they would be bringing Reid home but he knew he had to stay strong for the other two agents he knew, Hotch would blame himself more than anything he also knew Morgan would be devestated they were like brothers while Morgan always tried protecting Reid. Prentiss came back into the basment and when she saw Morgan on his knees she knew straight away that they had lost Reid she would never hear him rambling to himself or the random facts that would just burst out and interrupt an entire meeting yes they had lost one of the most important parts of their team their little brother and she wasnt sure how they were all going to move on. _

_As JJ and Garcia waited for news on the youngest of the team both were anxious and petrified for him last they had heard was from Hotch telling them briefly that they had found him but he was quite badly injured he was with the paramedics then he had told them not to worry but they couldn't help it they knew Hotch was hiding something._

_They both jumped when Garcias phone rang answering it and putting it on speaker there was no cheering answer. "Garcia, JJ liisten sit down it isnt good," at those words both girls started crying "please Hotch just tell us whats going on" begged JJ "Okay well theres no othr way to tell you but weve lost him hes dead" he explained tears running down his own cheeks "Oh my god noo" stammered JJ "Not my Juniour G man hes too young oh God what are we going to do" cried Garcia. "I dont know I really dont listen we will be back in about 10 minutes we will explain everything but could one of you do me a favour and ring Juile ask her to bring Jack there I need to be with him right now, oh and JJ get Will and Henry to come Garcia Kevin aswell we all need someone right now" explained Hotch "Yes sir" replied both girls their bodies racking with sobs. As Hotch hung up both girls spontaniously fell against each other crying as if they would never stop. _


	4. Chapter 4

_9 Days later _

"_Reid was probably one of the most important part of our team he was the one that would make us laugh the one who we could rely on and the one who gave his life for evreyone else on more than one occasion, he was not afraid of athority and would always tell everyone the truth no matter how hard it could be sometimes, We will most immportantly never forget him for what he was our young genius we would often take for granted just how intelligent he really was when we needed to know something or were just trying to do something as trivial as a crossword he would have the answers, even when he would get on our nervous we were always astonished by just how much he knew. I know that when he joind our team at just 23 I never thought he would get just as far as he did and I for one will dearly miss him and his morning cofeee's well sugar and water anways, Rest in Peace Reid we will all miss you" explained Hotch to the hall of people who had come to pay their last respects to the young doctor, the front bench held his family (the team) and his mother who had been aloud out of her hospital to attend her sons funeral, along with his long lost father of whom Reid had begun a frendship with. Behind them sat his other pat of his family such as his God son Henry and His father Will along with others who were always there with or around Reid. _

_As each member made a speech wishing their little brother a sad farewell there wasn't a dry eye in the whole church. Diana who was still clutching a photo of her little genius sat next to Morgan who had gone with Reid many a time to see his mother and grasped his hand everytime somone implied that reid was gone. As every one gathered around Reids grave they took turns to place something on the coffin it had been Garcias idea that they each should bury something which ment alot between Reid and themselves and each one of them agreed. Garcia went first she placed her pink haired troll on the coffin remembering the time he had bought her it as a christmas present and it took him a week to understand why everyone found it so funny. Next went JJ she placed a photo of herself Henry and Reid remembering his face when she asked him to be a Godfather. Up next was Rossi he placed a king chess piece remembering all the times they had played chess together. Morgan went next he placed a signed football trading card on the coffin which Reid had bought him for Christmas much to Morgans surprise and delight. Prentiss left her silver fountain pen something he had always admired. Hotch left the biggest of all things his copy of Dan Browns Davinci code which Reid had gone through in pencil anitating each part that would be totally plausable and placing a diffrent idea in its place he remembered being so annoyed but still shocked at some of the ideas he had written. Gideon went last he had been devestated when Hotch had informed him of Reids death but pleased when he had been invited to the funeral and once Garcia had informed him of the gift idea he thought long and hard about what to leave but eventually he found the perfect thing, the letter that Reid had wrote to him while he was in college asking if they could meet as he was studying Human physiology it was from there that Reid joined the BAU at the age of only 23, Gideon stood staring down at the coffin remembering all of the times when Reid had been in trouble and Gideon felt responsible as it was him that got him into the team once again Gidoen was left regreting that decision but this time he could never make it up to him, he could never try and persusde Reid to leave the team as he was gone gone forever. _

_As the Coffin was slowly lowered into the ground Jack Hotch read a poem that with his fathers help he wrote for his 'uncle' spencer. As everyone turned and slowly walked away Morgan stood with Diana wishing he could just have his little brother back . "Rest in peace Kid we will miss you" he whispered to the wind. Leting the tears run freely down his cheeks. _

_**Dr. Spencer Reid **_

_**Our beloved Genius we will miss**_

_**you always and forever. X**_

_**R.I.P**_

_**26****th**** October 1983-**_

_**7****th**** March 2010**_


End file.
